Reina de Uxmal
by LuPiz de Jose Madero Vizcaino1
Summary: un pequeño songfic inspirado en la cancion de Pxndx reina de Uxamal los invito a leer y dejar reviews ACEPTO MALAS CRITICAS Y DEMAS pues soy inexperta xD :D


Hola amigos de Fanfic estoy devuelta… les traigo un pequeño songfic inspirado en la hermosa y triste canción de PXNDX REINA DE UXMAL.. La verdad me hizo llorar la canción y pues se me ocurrió hacer un pequeño songfic como lo mencionaba anteriormente bueno los dejo con mi historia….

-_En este momento exacto ella esta en un avión rumbo a Paris, y yo solo observando como se despide de sus padres de Olga y los amigos como la deje ir. Ese tipo que tiene a su lado es muy afortunado no puedo creer lo estúpido que fui pero lo peor de todo es que no ay reparación, pero como fui tan tonto para darme cuenta que ella es el amor de mi vida_…..

**FLASHBACK**

-_Helga le hable antes de que ingresáramos al parque.. Si Arnold me contesto con su hermosa cara de ángel que tiene-., Lo que pasa es que llevamos mucho tiempo de novios para ser exactamente 6 años y la verdad ya me canse-. Ella se quedo paralizada lo único que recuerdo es que sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y ella me dio una cachetada y se fue corriendo del ahí….._

_.-Y así pasaron 3 semanas desde que cometí el peor error de mi vida y yo sin saber de ella, un día la vi pasando junto a Phobe en la fuente de soda, se veía linda con ese vestido negro, zapatillas que combinan con su vestido y maquillaje natural, simplemente hermosa para resumir y lo peor de todo es que la vi agarrada de la mano de un tipo Güerito de ojos azules y alto.- Le pregunte a Gerald quien era ese tipo-. El me contesto que era su nuevo novio, la verdad si me quede sorprendido que al pasar 3 semanas de la ruptura ella se consiguió un nuevo novio…_

_-Al día siguiente fui a comprar lo necesario para mi trabajo y ahí me tope con ella nos quedamos platicando un buen rato me platico de su novio llamado Alec y me menciono algo de un viaje que iba a realizar con el.. Y ese fue el ultimo día que la vi…_

_-Me entere de su viaje gracias a Gerald deje mis cosas y me prepare para ese día para despedirme de ella y decirle lo mucho que la extrañare…_

_**o_O_O_ FIN DEL FLASHBACK_0_O_O_oo**

_**Cuéntame, ¿por qué, oh Reina de Uxmal,**_  
_**tus ojos verdes ven alguien más?**_  
_**Creo que es mi culpa tu alejar,**_  
_**pues te cansó mi inseguridad**_

-_Helga buena suerte en tu viaje_. Le dije mientras me sentaba en una de las mesas de la cafetería de la misma compañía de viajes.. Ella me sonrió y se acercó a mi para platicar en lo que la llamaban…_

**_Me dijeron que él es mejor que yo,_**  
**_mucho mejor que todo mi amor_**  
**_Una amiga tuya ya me contó_**  
**_que hasta te enseño a jugar domino_**

-_Gracias Arnold- me dijo con una sonrisa en la cara no cabe duda se veía feliz-.. Creo que este viaje me ara feliz junto al hombre que me ama.. Aquí entre nos el y yo nos vamos a casar a finales de Diciembre. Yo por mi parte me quede con cara de WTF… de pronto se oyo la voz y esa maldita voz era de su noviecito para que abordaran el avión, ella me sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla lo ultimo que vi fue como se iba desvaneciendo entre la gente_

_**Ven, te doy la razón y pídeme un deseo,**_  
_**reto a que no, no es mejor y**_  
_**nadie duda como yo…**_

-_Pasaron 3 meses sin saber de ella.. Me levante de la cama y fui directamente al correo, era una invitación de su boda- no quería que nadie me viera llorar así que fui corriendo a mi habitación y el único testigo de mis lagrimas fue mi almohada.._

**_Cuéntame, ¿le dices que lo amas ya_**  
**_así como a mí o este es de verdad?_**  
**_Cuéntame, le diste sus besos ya,_**  
**_yo aún no olvido el cuarto atrás_**

_-Al día siguiente la vi la salude estaba en Hillwood la pasamos bien le ayude con su comida la fiesta el salón agan de cuenta que la pasamos todo el tiempo juntos y por mi parte la pase como nunca oliendo su perfume y esos labios exquisitos que tiene no aguante mas y le robe un beso, lo único que provoque fue una cachetada de ella y una golpiza de su novio.. Le pedí disculpas a ella por supuesto ella me perdono y finalmente mañana era la hora de mi fin…_

**_Ven y cuenta hasta 10 y pídeme un deseo,_**  
**_yo sé que no, no es mejor,_**  
**_no me gana en el temor,_**  
**_la carta que te di,_**  
**_no supe que pasó,_**

-_Arnold me grito-… Si Helga que pasa le respondí totalmente sereno aun que por dentro este apunto de llorar y explotar de los celos. Ammm quisiera decirte que me da mucha alegría que estés en este día tan especial para mil gracias muchísimas gracias.. Ella me abrazo por 5 minutos los mejores 5 minutos de mi vida, pero llego la hora esta caminando hacia el altar agarrada del brazo de Bob y entregándose a otro hombre que no soy yo_

_**Mi corazón te abrí y ahora me siento menor, no soy pro del rencor**_  
_**nací del pundonor**_  
_**Regresa por favor**_

-_A caray como pasa el tiempo así de rápido cuando uno esta triste no se da cuenta de lo demás que hay en el mundo 5 AÑOS y aun no lo supero pero lo mejor es que ella esta feliz con un hombre que la hace feliz con tres preciosos hijos lo único que quiero es que sea feliz y aun que no sea conmigo le deseo lo mejor del mundo y ella misma sabe que estaré para ella cuando lo necesite pero no ay vuelta atrás y si me preguntan yo soy mejor que ese tipo pero no lo merezco si fuera mejor me hubiera dado cuenta del gran amor de Helga G. Pataki pero no existe él Hubiera.. pero bueno lo mejor que puedo hacer es alejarme de ella para no causarle mas daño a ella y a mi sobretodo a ella, no me queda mas que partir y re hacer mi vida con alguien mas AUNQUE NO SOPORTE PERDERLA ES INEBITABLE NUESTRA SEPARACION….._

**ATT. ARNOLD P. SHORTMAN**

**_Ven te doy la razón y pídeme un deseo,_**  
**_yo sé que no, no es mejor,_**  
**_no me gana en el temor, no es mejor,_**  
**_no es mejor y pídeme un deseo_**  
**_no, no es mejor, no es mejor,_**  
**_no te cuida como yo..._**

__o_O_O_O-o_O_OO_O FIN _O_OO_O_O_O_O_OOO_

**Ammm que les pareció si estaba en la depre xD pero nos leemos pronto :D suerte y si Arnold se queda sin el amor de Helga, pero hey el será feliz no continuare el fanfic por que es solo uno mátenme pero esta hermosa la canción de PXNDX reina de Uxmal**

**Nos leemos pronto CHAU…..**


End file.
